


Clips and Clamps

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [40]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Nipple Play, Older Characters, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron play with nipple clamps and clit clips. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clips and Clamps

House glanced down at his chest. Cameron had attached the clips with the least amount of tension possible. Mostly there was a light pressure on his nipples. Definitely enough for him to notice.

The sight of Cameron's head bobbing over his lap reminded him why he'd let her talk him into this. That tongue of hers was wicked. In more ways than one.

Cameron hadn't gotten away with just clamping his nipples though. No, if he had to endure, so did she, Of course, he hadn't been quite so kind with the tension he'd used. Her pink little nipples would likely be purple once he let them go.

He had also provided her with a lovely clit clamp. He was kinder with that one. It was new. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster not to tap it with his foot.

The work she was doing with her mouth, dragged his attention away from her clamps and back to his own. Warm little tingles erupted beneath the tiny rubber-tipped metal bits as he became more aroused. 'As he inched closer to orgasm.

Typically he would do something to her and watch her reactions and responses. This time, he was focused a bit more on himself. His mind kept going back to the light bite of pain across his chest. Not unbearable, but surely noticeable. He still wasn't sure why Cameron enjoyed such things, but he did find indulging her to be both interesting and gratifying.

When she made him groan like his life was on fire when she brought him to climax, he remembered why he'd begun indulging her in the first place.

While she licked him clean, he let his mind drift over the plans he had for her. He would make her scream - in pleasure and pain - then he would make her beg to come. If she was good enough, he might let her. However, if she was bad, he would make sure she was right on the edge then remove the clamps moments before pushing her that last bit until she toppled over.

Just the thought aroused him. His own sore nipples stiffened. He couldn't wait.

He had Cameron stretched out on the piano bench - the bedroom too far to move - waiting for him to begin. Leaving all of her clamps in place, he positioned her legs across his thighs and began to fuck her, starting off slow, then moving faster.

He told her she wasn't allowed to come until he said she could. Then he told her he wanted to see her play with her nipples. Without removing the clamps. Her pretty little trembling fingers flicked and pulled at her nipples while he continued to fuck her.

She looked so delicious writhing beneath him. He almost let her come before he'd wanted to. Almost. Her move to nip at the skin of his shoulder kept him on task. He fucked her until he came forcefully inside her. Then he sat in the chair he'd drawn up beside the bench and teased her nipples and pussy with vibrators.

He watched her twist and wriggle under his manipulations. It made him smile. It made him want to taste her. He resisted. She was almost ready. A few more strokes, then he stopped. He pulled all three clamps free and relished the howls of pain and relief. He didn't so much like hurting her as much as he liked what the pain did to her. This new pain response was interesting. And he liked interesting.

As a show of his appreciation for her response to his pain test, he lowered his head to taste her. Bring her to her own orgasm. Still tender from the clamps, she whimpered through it all, but thanked him for the pleasure all the same.


End file.
